Sugar Neko
by Dragonslayer395
Summary: Someone gives Freed sugar and now he is a Neko! Laxus has to take care of him in case he goes out of control, but will something happen between the two that will make them more than just really close team mates, or even more than friends? Rated M for POSSIBLE Lemon.


**Yo, guys so here is a new story and yes it is a yaoi which I have never written before so if you have any comments to improve it that would be wonderful. Anyway the reason that I am actually writing this story is because my friends birthday is coming up an this is her OTP so I am writing it for her. Hope you guys like it :)**

* * *

"Evergreen stop slumping we are in the guild," Freed commanded as Evergreen was practically lying on the table.

"But I am bored, there is nothing to do," she retorted.

"Here is your Earl grey tea Freed," Mirajane said, popping out of nowhere, a large smile on her face that seemed a little to sweet, "And Evergreen, take this, my treat, and do whatever you like with it," she handed Evergreen something in a liitle packet.

"Why did you give me this?" Evergreen asked.

"I heard you were a little bored, she smiled and walked off. This little packet put a large smile on Evergreen's face as she knew exactly what to do with it.

*Time skip*

~Laxus' POV~

'Shit, I woke up pretty late, I better get to the guild,' I hopped out of bed and took a quick shower. I got onto my usual outfit and walked out of my apartment. I decided that I couldn't be bothered to walk so I just teleported there.

I showed up at the guild doors and heard a racket inside. Though the guild usually makes a lot of noise this seemed...different. 'What the hell is going on in there,' I kicked open the doors and almost burst at the sight. The guild members were laughing their asses off, even Gajeel had a smile on his face as he was patting Freed behind his cat ears...'Wait...Freed...Patting...Cat ears...What the Fuck!'

"Evergreen!" I shouted wanting to ask her what she had done this time.

~Normal POV~

"Y-Yes Laxus," she said walking up to him.

"What did you do?"

"Nothing...I just put a packet of sugar in his tea,"

"What? I thought that I had told everyone in the guild not to give Freed sugar!"

"You did, but I was bored so I did it, I didn't think that it would get so out of hand,"

"Okay...so why does he have cat ears and a tail?"

"Well after he drank his tea he went into Mirajane's secret room of potions and drank a neko potion and that happened,"

"Okay well excuse me for a bit," Laxus walked up to Freed and Gajeel, he grapped hold of Gajeel and threw him at the closest wall. "What the hell do you think you are doing patting a member of my team,"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to make you jealous,"

"What did you say!?"

"You heard me, don't make me say it again,"

"Lightning Dragon's Roar!"Laxus attacked Gajeel sending him flying out of a window, "Now then, Freed stop acting like a cat and get off of that table," Freed got off of the table but then did something that no one saw coming. He jumped onto Laxus making him fall to the ground and curled up on Laxus' lap, shocking Laxus till' his brains exploded.

"F-Freed what the hell do you think you are doing?" Freed din't answer, all he did was purr and lay his head down. Laxus' face was becoming that of a tomato, he didn't want anybody to see hime like that so he grabbed hold of Freed and bolted towards the storage closet. He walked in slamming the door behind him. The two of them satin the darkness completely silent until Freed began to purr againand crawled back onto Laxus' lap.

"F-Freed stop it!" Again Freed did not listen to Laxus but instead rubbed his head against Laxus' chest, making Laxus burst with embarrassment. Freed looked up at Laxus, his eyes sparkling. "Freed stop it before I-," he began o say before Freed leant up and licked Laxus on the cheek. Laxus looked at Freed in shock, he could no longer hold himself back. Laxus roughly grabbed hold of Freed's chin and pushed his lips against Freeds. They were kissing deeply for about thirty seconds, when Laxus was about to ask for entrance..."Wow, you guys are really going at it," Mirajane said as she opened the the door. Laxus stopped immediately and quickly stood up.

"What do you want?"

"I want to talk to you about that potion,"

"O-Oh okay, what about it?"

"Considering he drank the while bottle this effect will last for about one month,"

"WHAT?!"

* * *

**Hoped you liked that and If you have any tips in improving it I would would love that help to do Chapter 3 (I have already almost finished Chapter 2) That would be a great help.**

**DragonSlayer395 out**


End file.
